


Fall Of Kira

by Dark Angel (NiaChase), Iflyinmydreams (orphan_account)



Series: LawLight [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Denial of Feelings, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Isolation, L Wins (Death Note), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Yagami Light is Kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/Dark%20Angel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Iflyinmydreams
Summary: Picks up in the Yotsuba Arc and derails when Light tries to touch the notebook.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: LawLight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568467
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Higuchi meets his fate while Light Dodges his.

L held the notebook in his hands, looking at the Shinigami. _So they are real,_ L thought. If the Notebook is real and so are Shinigami, that meant Light had help during his time as Kira. Light was beside him in the helicopter, wanting to hold the notebook and figure out what everyone was yelling about. Just before Light was about to snatch it, L moved the notebook away. "No. Don't touch it quite yet. All the evidence is in the notebook and I want you to stay in the clear. As you said, you're not Kira. Let's keep that true for the meantime." L told him.

Light looked at him, not quite trusting L's words. He understood where L was coming from, even if the handcuff on his wrist was enough to know L still thought he was Kira. His attention was drawn to the commotion outside, Higuchi trying to make himself seem threatening so he could get himself shot. L gave the command to arrest him and get him ready for questioning. L was ready to get answers to how he got the notebook and the connection to Light being the first Kira. Light was innocent now, but maybe when his plan is being told aloud, he will cut the act.

\----------------------------------

Higuchi was blindfolded, handcuffed to the metal table and chair in an unfamiliar room. He could sense he was alone but that didn't stop him from complaining. "This is not how it's supposed to end!" He shouted, struggling and huffing. He growled at the fact that no one helped him, he couldn't see, he didn't have the notebook, and now he was going to jail. _Fucking Bastards. Wimps, all of them._

L watched through a computer screen. _Pathetic_. He could go out with a bit of dignity at least. L clicked the mic on. "Hello, Mr. Higuchi. It's nice to be speaking with you tonight." L said.

"I already told you about the notebook. What more do you want to know?" Higuchi growled out.

"Many things. In fact, you admitted you were Kira quite easily. As hard as you try to keep your identity from being spoken about on television, you admitted so easily to a woman you assumed is the second Kira." L said, knowing Higuchi would think of Misa.

"But-But she proved it. She proved it to me! I would never be so foolish if I didn't hear it with my own ears!" Higuchi yelled in rage.

L was interested to hear this but kept his voice neutral for Light and Misa, who were listening to him. "Oh really? Did you see her do the actual deed?" L asked.

Higuchi frowned. "Well, no. She turned from me. But she did it, I tell you! I called and it truly happened." Higuchi exclaimed.

L believed him. Misa was bold and sure to gather that information unless she was sure it would work. Perhaps, could a Shinigami have helped her? Did Rem help Misa? But why? L thought back to when Misa was the second Kira. L was certain Light had involvement being Kira, but if it only took a notebook and writing down a name with a face as well, did Misa have her own notebook, meaning she had her own Shinigami as well? "But there is only one notebook, which you had in your possession. Perhaps you wanted her to be the second Kira for your own reasons. But it was nice talking to you, Higuchi. I will be speaking with you again very soon." L cut the communication and sat back in his chair, glancing around the dark office.

"That was a very rude thought of me! To even think I would be the second Kira!" Misa exclaimed dramatically.

L lifted up a cup of tea and sipped it. "That's correct. Very rude of him to make up something like that. You have no memory of yourself writing in the notebook." L said to make Misa feel safe.

"That's right! Can you believe that Light?" Misa said, turning to Light, but Light was looking at L, not trusting L's words.

L spared him a glance. "Is there a problem, Light?" L asked.

"Yes, can you uncuff me from you now that I'm obviously not Kira, or do you still believe that?" Light asked.

L stood up and grabbed the death note. "Of course not. But if you don't mind, I would like to examine this notebook further. And if the Shinigami may, I would like to talk privately." L said while uncuffing Light. Light watched him go, but couldn't see Rem following him. Something told him L still thought Light was Kira. No matter, that hypothesis is about to go out the window soon and the real Kira will soon be dead.


	2. Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L's teasing of Light is about to pay off

L flipped through the notebook, examining every word written in it. Some just had a name, some had an explanation of how the victim died. L was honestly curious and thoroughly impressed by the power this notebook held. Even he could feel the temptation to write a name and maybe use it to his advantage, but he knew better. This notebook was not meant for humans. But as he studied the notebook, he was trying to figure out why and where the second notebook was. Light and Misa were doing killings together, L was sure, but if the notebook was passed on to someone else, where was the second one? L sighed and looked at the surveillance footage in front of him. Misa was talking and trying to tempt Light as much as she could, but Light was stuck in his own head. Did Light plan this out?

"You wanted to speak to me, Ryuzaki." Rem stated, standing behind L, wondering what L was planning. Or Light.

"Yes, I wanted to talk about Misa Amane," L said, waiting for a reaction from the Shinigami.

"What about Misa Amane?" Rem asked on high alert. If L puts her in danger, Rem won't hesitate to end L's life.

L already knew that. "You care a great deal about her, don't you?" L asked. He didn't expect an answer nor was he given one. "I'm assuming you have been with her for quite a while for you to kill for her. Misa most certainly didn't have the notebook, but you were with Mr. Higuchi." L told the Shinigami. Rem frowned.

"What are you getting at Ryuzaki?" Rem asked.

"I'm saying I can give you what you want so long as I get what I want. I want the actual Kira. The first Kira who was ready to kill me. Mr. Yagami is not Kira for the moment, but I'm sure he'll be back to his old self soon. Now, you have to make a decision." L said. He fully turned to Rem, looking Rem dead in the eyes. "Do you want Misa to end up dead or alive?" L asked.

Rem took it as a threat. "Be careful with your words, Ryuzaki." Rem warned.

"I am. But it's your decision. You can either kill me and thus killing yourself and leave Misa vulnerable with Light or Misa can go away free and safe from anything Light could do to her. Once Light finds no use for Misa, he won't hesitate to kill her. I, on the other hand, can pull a few strings and have Misa walking free. As for her attachment to Light, I can handle that. But it's your choice." L offered. It really didn't take much time for Rem to decide. Rem only wished Light good luck as L told her the plan.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

L waited in the hotel room, eating cake and instructing Watari about taking Misa far from here. Light doesn't need to figure out where she is nor get her involved anymore. What interrupted them was knock at the door. Watari went to answer it, then excusing himself out. "I'm here. What do you want?" Light asked, sitting down next to L.

"I want to know about your relationship with Misa," L asked, giving Light his full attention.

Light shrugged. "She's a pretty girl and all, more than obsessed with me, but I feel nothing for her romantically. Why did you want to know that? This has nothing to do with Kira." Light asked.

"I never said this was about Kira. This is about me. I never met anyone who is so much like me, even more, surpasses me." L said.

Light blushed at the high praise and looked away from L's eyes. "It wasn't much, pretty sure you could've figured it out," Light said.

"Maybe. But I like that about you. I like you." L said quietly, playing shy.

Light looked at him. He never saw L like this before. It was kinda cute. "Oh, well, never thought you would think this way about me considering you think I'm still Kira," Light said.

L smiled. "It's my job to find the person behind the killings. It's not my fault you happen to be one of the suspects." L said with a smirk.

Light smiled. Maybe he can use this to get himself away from being one of the suspects. Maybe even more. "What do I have to do to not be one of the suspects?" Light asked suggestively.

"Not much," L said truthfully, but not what Light was suggesting. Light leaned up and kissed L, teasing him with his tongue. L leaned back, a small muffled Yelp leaving him. Letting Light take control as their tongues battled for more, L began moaning as Light got between L's legs.

They didn't hear the knocking on the door for all their moans and pants. They didn't hear the door opening. Light was too busy pushing up L's shirt and teasing his nipples with his tongue. They did, however, hear the angry squeal that came from Misa. Breaking the kiss, they sat up and looked at Misa, who was fuming with balled fists. "Why are you kissing my boyfriend! You boyfriend stealer!" Misa yelled at L.

L sat up a bit, but couldn't really move since Light was still on top of him. "Actually, he kissed me," L tried, eyes wide and face red.

"How could you Light! After everything we had together!" Misa said before marching off, slamming the door behind her.

Light was more confused about what Misa was talking about. What everything? L was satisfied with how things played out. To L, Misa was more dangerous than Light, even if she wasn't so smart.

Light needed a name and face, Misa only needed a face, which was similar to Higuchi. With Misa gone, things can work much easier. "I better get going," L said, trying to sit up, but Light kept him down.

"Do you have to? Surely you have time to spare." Light whispered, coming closer.

L looked up at Light, taking a pause to really wonder if he should do this. It has... been a while. Plus, Light's thigh putting pressure against his groin wasn't helping him think straight. "I have time to spare," L said. Light smiled and dove in for a kiss.

He resumed his exploration of L's body, loving the way the detective squirmed and cried out. As Light's tongue licked a stripe down to L's navel, he looked up at L, wicked grin on his face. "You're a little slut for my tongue, aren't you?"

"Y-yes," L stammered, breathless as he clutched the couch cushions.

Light bit the closure on L's pants, undoing then with his teeth. L gasped at the heat of Light's breath so close to his aching cock. _Please, I need it. Oh, please!_ L got his wish as Light shimmied his pants and underwear down just enough to unveil his almost purple, weeping erection. "Such a big boy," Light said before lapping at the precome, eyes licking with L's seductively.

"Oh, holy shit!" L cried as Light engulfed him, that glorious, beautiful, talented mouth working up and down his shaft like a master. He could hardly keep his eyes open as his hips bucked involuntarily into that wet heat. 

Embarrassingly, L came relatively fast. Having not been touched in years didn't help his constitution. "I'm sorry," he panted out as he watched Light suck him down, seemingly enjoying drinking his come.

"No worries," Light said as he popped off and got up on his knees, undoing his own pants. Releasing his own throbbing erection, he spat in his hand and began to vigorously stroke himself. "I won't last long either, honestly," he said as he stroked, scooting closer to L. "Oh, oh L! I'm coming!" 

Light blasted his release onto L's face. It was the hottest thing Light thought he ever saw as L closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Most of it got on and around L's mouth, and when he was finished, Light bent over and kissed him, sucking and licking off what remained.

Pants still down, limp cock's rubbing together, they kissed passionately until L was clean. They were both exhausted for the moment, and Light laid half naked on top of L for a moment. He knew, however, that it wouldn't be long before his erection returned for a round two.


	3. Nowhere to go

L watched Light nap nearby, having second thoughts. What happened between them wasn't as plan. He didn't expect to get as into it the next few times. It was just supposed to be a kiss, maybe a make-out session to get the message through to Misa that Light wasn't interested in her. It would make it easier for Rem to convince her to give up being Kira, forget the Deathnote, and live her own life. L still himself.

He has to carry through with this. Light killed a lot of people, no matter if they deserve it, Light doesn't have the right to kill off whoever he wanted. Kira needs to be stopped and sadly, Light is highly suspected to be that. L got up and put on his clothes with a frown. Light stir in his sleep, cracking an eye open to L dressing.

"L? Where are you going?" Light asked, waking up. L bend down to put on his boxers and pants. "I going to look over the Deathnote again. Hoping to catch the first Kira. Do you want to come help me?" L asked. Silently, he was hoping Light would say no, maybe even forget this whole thing. Maybe just cuddle again.

"Sure, let me get dressed," Light said, getting up. L spared a glance at Light. Light was so innocent. Those shiny brown eyes, currently messy light brown hair, his smooth skin L remember running his fingers on. Why couldn't they met in a different situation? Light caught L watching him and smiled. "You look serious. Lighten up." Light said, pressing a kiss to L's lips.  


L remembers why he doesn't mix work and romance.  


He was going to regret this.  


L and Light walked out of the room and back to L's private area. He didn't want any outside influence nor any arguments from the team, so it was them two alone with Watari serving fruit before he left, per request from L. L caught him up to speed and what he thought happened, keeping his thoughts about Light to himself. 

"So Higuchi found the notebook because someone wanted him to find it because he was greedy and selfish to draw your attention away from the first and second Kira. Now fast forward to now, you think this was all planned by the first Kira to throw you off track so he can stay away from you getting closer to finding out who he is. And you know how?" Light asked. L grabbed the Deathnote and hand it Light. "You tell me," L said. 

Light took hold of the Deathnote and screamed as his memories rush back in his mind. Every thought, belief, and plan back in his head. L watched, getting up and locking the door. He knew others would hear the yell and come running. Not yet. "Are you okay, Light?" L asked, hearing him quiet down and huff. "I'm fine. But where's the Shinigami that everyone else saw?" Light asked.

L walked back to his chair and crouch on it, picking up a fruit slice. "Gone," L said, turning to Light and eating the slice. "Where's Misa?" Light asked, looking at the cameras. "Cleared," L said, eating another fruit. "What do you mean clear? I thought you believe she was the second Kira. Proof and all." Light said.

L smirked. "Under influence from the first Kira. Evidence planted by the first Kira to stir me away from the first. The first Kira then decided to work together with the second due to an ability he didn't have. As Rem told me, the Shinigami eyes. It allows you to see everything you need just by looking at a person. But thankfully, she's not a threat and never will be a threat." L said.

Light was fuming. Fucking L, ruining his plans. Fuck! And all he need was a name. What the fuck was L's name? Wait, there was another buried in the woods. If he can get to that, maybe find another suitable person to take the role of Misa. Someone who understands Kira and more smart about their moves when it comes to it. L watched him, knowing Light's mind was racing.

Soon, they heard banging on the door, but neither went to get it. "I'm guessing you still think I'm Kira. I'm not L. What about earlier? What was that about?" Light asked, playing with L's emotions. There was intimacy, a connection to each other neither could deny was there. 

They wanted more. Deep down inside both of them was a longing, pulling feeling to bring each other closer, to feel each other deeper. But L had a job to do and Light had a future to bring, neither wanting to give in. "It was about getting Misa to safety, not about you." L said, his voice stern.

"It is about me. You keep assuming I'm Kira, not trusting me that I'm not. You were just touching me, liking me!" Light argued. "And it meant nothing more. Just lust. All you did was satisfy my urges, but if you think feelings are involved, you're wrong. So stop derailing from the subject at hand." L said, trying to keep control of his emotions. 

He wanted to stop this, forget about this, but he can't, not anymore. Not after Light touched the Deathnote. Light will be after his head if L ignored this and pretend everything would be fine. Light grabbed him L by the shirt and pulled L close. 

"I'm not Kira! What proof do you have? You never caught me doing it, never found evidence to backed that theory. Not to mention this rule stating if I don't write within thirteen days, I would die. As you can see, I'm alive!" Light yelled.

"You were in the area when my double broadcast the threat to Kira, you were one of the two people FBI Agent Raye Penber investigated before his death, at the university you tried calling Misa, which I'm sure she had the eyes by then, to get my name and kill me then, as for Higuchi, I'm sure you made sure the notebook was given to someone greedy enough to use it to make it seem you were innocent when you were in the jail cell. As for the rule, I will see if Higuchi dies after the days are up, then we'll know it's true. If not, then we'll know it's fake." L said in a steady voice, looking Light dead in the eyes.

Light fumed. He let go of L and turned away. He just needs to get the notebook in the woods. Start things up again. Drive L in another direction. "And if killings happen again, then I will know someone has the second Deathnote. If you leave this building and killings starts happening, I know you have something part of that and you will sit in jail, strip down to your underwear until the next Kira is captured." L said, watching Light.

Fuck! Dammit! Light could kill a member with the piece in his watch, but it wouldn't mean anything. A useless death. At this point, he can't do anything. The paper in his watch wasn't that big and he can't make anyone go get it without killing them. Fuck! Light ran for the door. 

He just needs to go away, disappear. Start over and stay away from L. He can do more for this place call Hell. L let him go for a moment letting the team see the Light panic before chasing after him, yelling that Light was Kira. 

L was much better on his feet than Light with his shoes.

L tackled Light, both landing on the floor. L crawled on top of Light, pinning him down after taking a couple of hits. "I AM JUSTICE! I have done nothing but good for this world. I got rid of the filth that haunted those streets, save the innocent, put boundaries on this crazy world! More than what you ever did." Light growl out.

"By fear, Light? What's worse was that you killed the innocent who went against you. Face it, you're not a savior, you're a killer." L whispered to him.

The huffed, but for a different reason. Not because of lust that was once course their veins for each other. L wanted to plant one more kiss to Light, hoping to see the innocent Light that was once above him on the couch. 

L never saw it. 

L waited until the rest of the team came in, Light's father upset with Light. L didn't hear it, nor try to argue with any of the members. Right now, he was just ready to go home, rest his mind and get rid of his feelings. Maybe in a week, he can go home and see his kids again. 


	4. Home

L rode in the back of the rental car watching the familiar small neighborhood pass by. It has been months since he's been home. He's not really comfortable being home while he's working a case. This area was quiet, peaceful, and L has this place mapped out in his head. Everyone minds their business, no snooping, and even if someone does, L would be notified. He hasn't seen his kids in a while, work never done to him.

So why now?

He needed relief, a break, the only safe place he can actually sleep. He hasn't slept fully for three weeks, not counting the thirty-minute naps few and far between. "Ah, my grandkids. I hope they are okay. Surveillance can only do so much." Watari said, very excited as he drove L.

L smiled. "As much as Mello insists he can take care of Near, I would think they would be alright." L said, glad Watari was excited to see Mello and Near.

"Are they still fighting as they used too?" Watari asked.

L chuckled. "As soon as they wake up. But they should be sleeping still. Near doesn't wake up until eight, Mello at nine. That should be enough time for me to rest before I hear yelling or something breaking." L said.

Watari chuckled. Perhaps he should make breakfast this morning. They arrived a short moment later, the sweet house shining in the morning glow. They got out of the car, taking in the quiet neighborhood and the sound of silence with their bags full of clothes and personal items. Watari opened the door to a clean house, stray puzzle pieces and candy wrappers not included. It made it feel home-y. "Nice to be back here again. Go get some sleep. Your bags are starting to have bags." Watari said playfully.

L rolled his eyes but did as he was told, climbing the stairs. Two bedroom doors on the left, one on the right with a bathroom door slightly ajar. L walked over to the second door on the left, listening to the soft snores of his kids sleeping. He opened it softly. The first person he saw was Mello, splayed out with his arm hanging from the bed, covers tangled around his legs, and drool leaking from his lips. L smiled. He knew he wasn't around as much, putting pressure on the fourteen-year-old, but Mello never complains to him... well, other than talking about Near being a pain, but that's how those two show love to each other. L helped straighten him out, putting all limbs on the bed and the covers untangled to properly cover him. He placed a kiss on that orange hair, Mello grumbling in his sleep. Then L turned to Near, balled up under the covers, looking more as a child than a thirteen-year-old. His nightclothes were big on him. L crouched down and ran his fingers through Near's soft, white hair, remembering a memory of his wife and him talking about Near's hair being passed down from her grandfather.

L never thought he would think of her again, but Near always does that to him. Shaking the memory away, he placed a kiss on Near's head and whispered _sorry_ into his ear. That guilt was the number one reason for staying away as he was doing. He got up softly and slowly, making his way out of the bedroom and into his own. It was the same way he left it. The queen-size bed clean and made, a closet full of nightclothes with a few pieces of business attire he never quite used, but just to have anyway. On his desk were a few solved documents he would give Near and Mellow to solve figuratively if they were handed the case. They had so much passion to solve the case in their own way, crazy smart. L was always proud of them, but they were very different in so many ways. Near was cool, calm, and calculated, seemingly without emotion at times, but Mello was the opposite with a drive to get even and surpass his enemy. L loved watching them debate and explain tactics. Very smart and beautiful boys. L sat down and took off his clothes, thinking about Light. Light was presented with a notebook that could kill people by simply writing a name with a face in mind. If L was in that situation, he would try it out too on someone pretty horrible like criminals. Would he continue it? Maybe as a last resort to save many lives from dying with evidence in hand. He would also make sure the person deserves death for their deeds, not for petty crimes and small theft. But Light used it to cleanse the world, to make him god, Justice. L wasn't much okay with that thought of being judged by a man. But what was worse was that Kira killed anyone who challenged him. L delt with mafias like that, and because of how Light used the Deathnote and his plan in mind, he was no more than a criminal. But can he blame Light for that? For the way he reacted to having that kind of power? Well, no. With power like that comes great responsibilities, something no human on earth has. L looked at his bag. He wasn't perfect by any means, but the least he can do is make sure no one can use it, to keep it out of anyone's hands. even he felt the temptation from it. L sighed. He was done thinking for today. He needed rest. He climbed into bed, the firm bed and comfy pillows making him tired. He'll think about Light when he wakes up. For now, he'll just be glad it's over.


	5. Only The Beginning

"Thank you, Watari, for cooking this morning."  


"The food I cook isn't that bad. What would you do if I wasn't here?"  


"Cook better food."  


"You can barely boil water, you ass."  


"Language, Mello," Watari told him, watching Mello glare at Near, who was smirking at Mello. Watari watched them with a smile. Those two really grown since the last time he saw them, every day seeing them as miracles L helped made. They were precious and unique.

Mello gains that sweet tooth from L while Near had a touching tick, always playing with his hair. Small gifts from the small moment of L's life when L had romance. Something that was missing from L's life. L walked down the stairs, very tired, but unable to go back to sleep.

Light plagued his mind and dreams, guaranteeing he wouldn't have decent sleep for a while. "Good morning, Dad," Mello said from the kitchen. "Morning, Father," Near said at the dinner table, lining dominoes up on the dinner table carefully. L sat next to Near, watching his careful movements. 

"Good morning. I hope you two are not giving Watari a hard time." L warned. Mello gave a sheepish grin. Watari chuckled. "I had taken care of you since you were a child, I'm sure I can take care of your two kids," Watari commented, setting breakfast. L smiled, resting his head on his knee he propped up on the chair. 

Mello left the kitchen to sit at the dinner table. "Never mind the small talk, tell us about Kira! What happened? Where is he? How did you catch him?" Mello asked, hoping for answers. Near sat his last domino on the table, pausing to listen to L and looked at his lined-up dominoes. 

L explained his plot to catch Kira, leaving names out and many graphic details. Mello listened intensely, proud that his dad caught the horrible criminal. Near mostly stayed silent, his own thoughts racing through his mind. Watari served breakfast, pancakes, jelly toast, and yogurt with sweetened tea to wash down, the whole family with a need for sweets, though Near closer to eating actual food than the other two. "So tell me, what do you think of Kira?" L asked, grabbing the syrup. 

"What is there to think about? He tried to take over the world and tried to kill you. This person deserves to rot in jail or better, die." Mello told him. "While true, you can't ignore that crimes have dropped dramatically," Near argued.

"He killed innocent people, Near. But even if he only killed people in jail or did serious crimes, it doesn't give him the right to kill them." Mello told him. Near knocked his domino down, watching them fall down in a precious line. 

When the part that was shaped like an infinity sign came up, only one line fell before continuing to the last domino, the other line still standing. "He chose a different path when he was presented with a powerful notebook, but I'm sure he can get back on the right path," Near said, looking intensely at Mello.

"We might as well pardon all the other criminals then. He killed innocents to get the fear he wanted." Mello told him. "And I'm not telling you he's innocent, but he tried to do good in the most horrible way. He does deserve to be punished, but not in this way. You take away the notebook, he's nothing but a man. What would you have done if you had a notebook you could kill with a simple name and face?" Near asked.

Mello got quiet. He couldn't lie, knowing he would've gotten mad with power too. He would've demanded respect. It was that easy. Mello crossed his arms. "Fine, maybe not die, but he deserves something," Mello grumbled. Near nodded, agreeing. L was quiet, Mello's and Near's debate sparking an idea.

They were both right. Light did need to be punished, but you can't ignore that he tried to do good. Just the wrong way. L kissed his boys' heads, Mello grumbling while Near accepted it, glad that his dad was around for a little while. L finally knew what to do with Light.  


\--------------------------------------------------------------

L put in a lot of work and money to transfer Light to under his care. Light couldn't have any of his old belongings back, everything shipped to his home. L talked to Soichiro Yagami himself about his plan. Mr. Yagami still didn't believe his son to be Kira, but so much evidence and the truth verbally from his son told him otherwise. Still, in a way, what L plan on doing was mercy in his eyes.

While he will forever hold that disgrace of what his son did, he will also be grateful to L. L waited in the limo while Watari retrieves Light, going over every placement of the camera in Light's new room he was going to be in. There was audio, but he'll allow Light to have that privacy.

The door was opened next to him and Light came in with his prison jumpsuit and wrist still cuffed. They shared a quiet stare, Light still pissed that he's been caught. Watari got in the front seat and drove. "What do you want? Came to gloat? Escorting me to an execution?" Light asked, full of disgust.

L answered calmly. "I came here to escort you to your new home. It's quite a ride. You can rest." L told him, looking out of the window. Light wasn't expecting that answer but figured it was to a more secure prison. But he wasn't going to past up good sleep. 

He pressed his head against the glass window and closed his eyes. There was nothing but peace and quiet with soft music playing in the background for the next three hours. Once they arrived, Light was shaken awake by L. "We're here," L announced. 

Light looked around and saw a small little apartment. He was confused. He thought he was coming to jail. The door opened up on L's side, both of them climbing out. L held his wrist, walking him to the first door on the left. He pulled out a key and opened up to an already prepped room full of necessities. 

A small chair, kitchen full of food in cabinets and fridge, and the bedroom with a comfy bed and closet full of clothes about Light's size. Light turned to L in confusion, L already pulling out the key to uncuff him. "What's going on?" Light asked.

"This is where you will be instead of prison. I want you to heal Light. I want you to realize that what you did was something you didn't have to do. All that power got into your head. And while you did some good as Kira, the next time you do something for the greater good, I want it to be done by Light Yagami." L told him softly. Light looked at L's dark eyes, not finding a lie or trick in them. "What's the catch?" Light asked.

L smirked. "I'll always be watching. Every move to every action I will know about. You shouldn't have to set foot out this door. Should you ever need anything, Watari or I will provide it to you. So don't ever leave out that door." L told him. Light suspected that but was still confused. "Why are you doing this?" Light asked. L dug his hands in his pockets.

"Perhaps I'm getting soft or maybe you're just special." L said. Light didn't believe that. He covered the short distance between them and cuffed L's cheek to kiss him, his chapped lips connecting to soft, sweet lips of L's. Their lips mingled and overlapped, short but meaningful to them. 

A small secret neither wants to notice.

Light broke the kiss, small puffs of air hitting L's lips. "Because of this?" Light asked quietly. There were a lot of things L felt, but he hasn't felt this way for a long time. It slightly scared him, not quite ready to go that far but wanting more than he should.

"I have no feelings for you, Light, and as for my actions of why I'm doing this, you will never know. I'll leave you to get acquainted here. I'll see you soon, Light Yagami." L said, backing away before leaving. Light watched him go, knowing he'll see L again soon. For now, as he walked around the room, he'll serve his time here until the moment comes.  


And it did.


End file.
